Episode 4727
Cold Open Grover introduces a theme of "music" for today's show, interrupted by some sunglass-wearing chickens. Scene #1 Elmo tries playing his favorite song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," on the piano, but messes up a note. Telly happens by with his tuba and they attempt a duet, but both hit the same sour note; Telly vows to practice some more. Elmo struggles some more and decides to give up, when a star falls from the sky. He introduces himself as Twinkle Twinkle, the titular star from the song. He informs Elmo that whenever somebody gives up on playing his song, he loses his tinkle and falls from above. He and Elmo sing his song, encouraging Elmo to try again, but he still messes up the same note. Scene #2 Suddenly, Grover the Music Monster arrives to help out. He plugs his patented "Feel the Music Method" and has the two move away from the piano. He sings "Feel the Rhythm" to get Elmo feeling how the song goes. Elmo plays the song and makes it beyond the first line, but messes up at the end of the second. Grover can't offer any solution; he only feels music. He recommends more practicing and heads off to teach his method to the Cleveland Orchestra. Scene #3 Abby poofs in and becomes starstruck at the sight of Twinkle Twinkle. She has just so happened to learn a special trick for piano playing and tests it on Elmo. Her magic gives him a snazzy white suit and superb piano skills. His playing attracts Chris and a small crowd of admirers, as well as lamb singing sensation Lady Baba, who sings along. He hits a sour note when his skills and suit suddenly vanish, making everyone disperse. Abby admits her magic must have worn off and poofs out to practice the spell. Scene #4 Telly rushes back to show Elmo how he's mastered playing the song. Elmo doesn't understand how Telly has gotten so good, even when he's been practicing too. Telly tells him he has to keep practicing without giving up and eventually, he'll be able to do it. Elmo heeds his advice and practices all day and into the night, when he finally manages to play it flawlessly. Twinkle Twinkle begins to regain his twinkle and rises back to his place in the sky as Elmo plays his song. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, M, with a song and dance. Muppets / Celebrity Fifth Harmony and Elmo sing "That's Music." Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray's lamb, Ovejita, takes him to yet another secret escuela. The school turns out to be drumming school. At school, Murray learns all about the different kinds of drums and how to play each one properly while Ovejita uses drum mallets. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 5. Celebrity Pentatonix counts to 5 using a medley of classic Sesame Street number songs. Elmo's World: Music Scene #4 Elmo and Telly play a duet of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," much to Oscar's dismay.